Diario de un Familiar
by Papillon-Pa
Summary: Esta historia habla del día a día de un pequeño okanya de nombre Zile que conforme evoluciona se da cuenta de muchas mas cosas que le rodean, entre estas están los familiares salvajes que puede llegar a encontrar fuera del cuartel general. Pero tal parece que por la mente del pequeño pasan mas cosas que solamente buscar cosas, volver y comer. Puede que incluso pueda sentir mas.
1. Prólogo

Orejas arriba, nariz alerta. Apenas se logra ver la parte roja de su gorrito por entre las hojas de unos arbustos no muy altos de las afueras del cuartel general. Siente el corazón latir con fuerza casi resonando en sus oídos, un destello carmesí apenas logra vislumbrarse entre las ramas y las hojas. Su clara cola va de un lado a otro de forma lenta, haciendo un suave ruido como si fuera el mismo viento entre las ramas. De la nada el sonido se calma, su cuerpo se detiene y tensa levemente la espalda, mantiene la mirada fija en un punto, lentamente camina y la punta de su largo gorro navideño se arrastra despacio por el suelo haciendo que la canica dentro del cascabel pasee de un lado a otro dentro de la dorada alhaja apenas haciendo el ruido de un leve silbido del metal. Lento, mueve su mano para colocarla sobre el mismo callando el ruido, dando un profundo suspiro acomodando parte de su fleco albino lejos de su nariz para que no le haga cosquillas. Un parpadeo que pareciera tomar horas le hace enfocar mejor a su nueva presa. Sonríe de forma ladina dejando ver la punta de uno de sus pequeños y afilados colmillos.

Al otro lado por entre los arbustos apenas logra vislumbrarse una especie de cola esponjosa formada por una suave nube de color rosada, piel obscura con unas pequeñas manchas blancas que decoran la misma logran darle forma a una silueta delgada. Nuevamente se escucha el suspiro del pequeño roedor blanco. Cuenta mentalmente y antes de llegar al tres salta de su escondite cayendo encima del Liclion que es asustado por la acción tratando de esquivar a la bolita de pelo con color de los dulces de menta, pero este se aferra con fuerza a la criatura salvaje. Levanta la mirada en una dirección del bosque mencionando el nombre de su compañera esperando que le escuche hasta sentir las manos del Liclion bajo sus brazos sujetándole por las costillas terminando sentado en el suelo justo al frente del imponente león de piel morena que le observa con mirada inquisitiva. El pequeño cazador solo sonríe de forma suave y un tanto apenada mirando a los rosados ojos de su "presa" que no hace más que suspirar, lo suelta y le coloca una mano en la cabeza con gesto de resignación en su mirada. Apenas abre la boca para decir algo una mano delicada se extiende a un costado de ambos, entre sus dedos se encuentra una esfera cristalina con el interior completamente azul y unas formas esponjadas de color blanco que parecen moverse despacio con el ritmo del viento. El león extiende su mano para tomar la esfera estando completamente embelesado por la belleza dentro de esta y apenas logra poner sus dedos en la misma un destello se desprende desde el pecho de la criatura, acerca al mismo la esfera azul y lentamente su forma va cambiando. El roedor de largas orejas cae al suelo ante el impacto de la situación y entre sus manos tiene ahora un huevo de color azul con una pequeña nube rosada que se mueve despacio en la parte inferior del mismo.

-Bien hecho Zile, ahora tenemos que llevarlo al mercado, tal vez alguien le pueda dar un bonito hogar a este pequeño y estoy segura que podemos llegar a un precio razonable – Dice una joven delgada de blanca piel con los ojos dorados y una larga cabellera del color del sol. El pequeño de orejas claras se levanta, sacude su cola con una mano mientras en la otra aún sostiene el enorme huevo pasando una mirada preocupada a la joven que solo da una suave risa por la nariz. –Lo siento, pequeño, no podemos quedarnos con él, no podría mantenerlo como se debe y tú necesitas comida también y el área donde podíamos encontrar tu comida ya se encuentra cerrada. Lo siento Zile, pero si encontramos otro, prometo que no lo podremos quedar como un compañerito mas para todos ¿está bien?

La bola de pelo dio un chillido bajo mostrando una sonrisa amplia y ojos brillantes ante la idea, mas el único pensamiento que cruzaba su cabeza era "Aunque encontremos a otro parecido no será el mismo…por mas que sean de la misma especie". Dirigió una mirada taciturna hacia el bosque dando un suspiro suave y resignado volviendo a ver a su compañera que le adelantaba por algunos pasos siguiendo un tanto mas apresurado a la joven que llevaba el huevo en sus manos.


	2. Cosas de Exploradores

Aún recuerdo esos días cuando era pequeño y me gustaba pasear por la aldea nevada cuando recién había salido de mi huevo. Incluso puedo recordar cuando vi a la linda Croí acercarse hasta mí y pedirme que la acompañara con la chica que la cuidaba. Luego de haber quedado enredado con aquella curiosa media de tela roja las cosas fueron dando giros inesperados una y otra vez, mientras era pequeño me vi envuelto en varias situaciones en mis exploraciones, pero creo que nada de lo que pasaba en las afueras de Eel me preparó para lo que pasaría en el momento en el que yo lograra el límite de mis habilidades y pudiera evolucionar. A partir de ese simple instante en el espacio y el tiempo mi vida se convirtió en una montaña rusa de emociones, al menos así lo describe Rapper. Y todo esto comenzó el primer día que fui de exploración recién evolucionado.

Mi compañera se encontraba completamente emocionada por mi cambio y no tardó nada en traer lo necesario para comenzar la situación completa, luego de haber consumido mi energía como pequeño, comí un poco y, antes de continuar con el día, ella tomó los objetos necesarios y pum. Vi resplandores escarlata y amarillo por todos lados, acompañados por pequeños copos de nieve de color dorado, mi cuerpo empezaba a cambiar. Me hice más alto y mi gorrito desapareció, mis orejas se hicieron un tanto más largas y en ellas se colgaron un par de aretes dorados que estaban conformados por dos grandes cascabeles que resonaban como campanillas, mi cabello se hizo más largo al grado de llegar hasta la mitad de mis muslos, así también mi ropa se vio alterada, por un elegante traje con una camisa de color crema y decorados rojos y dorados que recorrían las mangas que terminaban en una interesante campana, tenía una cinta dorada sujetada a mi cintura con un par de cascabeles pequeños en las puntas, un pantalón ligeramente aglobado de la parte inferior que apenas rozaba mis rodillas, se sujetaba firmemente con una orilla roja, mis pies seguían siendo descalzos y cuando pude ver la tela sin tanto brillo noté que esta tenía decorados muy claros de pequeños copos de nieve. Todo el resplandor se disipó y ahora me encontraba listo para la búsqueda de objetos y otros "familiares" (o como ellos solían llamarnos). Miré a mi compañera cuidadosamente y ella me devolvió la mirada repasando mi apariencia completa de arriba abajo con un ligero brillo en su mirada, estaba encantada por mi nueva apariencia y no tardó nada en abrazarme diciéndome que lucía extremadamente adorable. No entendía el concepto de "adorable" en ese momento y tampoco me molestaba que me lo dijera; cuando era más pequeño no solo ella me lo decía, otras compañeras de ella también lo hacían y al final algunos de los otros familiares de vida salvaje también lo hacían, a la larga solo me acostumbré.

El momento llegó, me sentía nuevamente con energía sin necesidad de nada especial y tras un momento mas, ella me soltó y entonces, ambos, miramos el mapa de los alrededores de Eel para asegurarnos de cuál sería mi próximo destino. Ella señaló una parte no muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos.

-Es una ida de 15 minutos así que no será complicada, probaremos como te mueves y después podrás ir a lugares mas lejos como antes ¿está bien?

Me miraba con tranquilidad aunque yo no creí que fuera necesario que se preocupara tanto por la situación, después de todo ser más grande significaba que podría defenderme mejor de los peligros del exterior, al menos eso creía yo. Acomodé mi cabello un poco tomando una cinta roja para amarrarlo en una coleta alta y tras un suspiro profundo, sacudiendo un poco mi cola, me dispuse a seguir mis pasos fuera del C.G. y al instante la puerta se quedó sola, yo sabría dónde encontrar a mi compañera después siempre era fácil encontrarla al volver. Mis pies pudieron sentir el pasto rozándoles, incluso entre mis dedos, la sensación era diferente a como la recordaba cuando era más pequeño y el tiempo que tenía de ese cambio no era nada, era una sensación tan peculiar.

Caminé unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la madriguera mirándola solo de reojo, ya que mi objetivo y punto de búsqueda era más lejos. De este sitio salieron una serie de niños de ojos azules y cabelleras rizadas castañas, me decían algunas palabras todos al mismo tiempo mientras seguían mis pasos uno a uno, realmente no me era fácil entenderles, me limité a reír por la ternura que me generaba el verlos y escucharlos, solo seguí mi camino. Mis pasos me llevaron cerca de la gran roca de los arbustos, los Crylasm se dispersaron más lejos cuando me vi cerca de este sitio, mas solo le dediqué una mirada fugaz, no era mi verdadero objetivo aún pero me parecía una formación peculiar donde solía sentarme a pasar el rato cuando me mandaban aquí. Al mirar a la derecha vi la extensa planicie de pasto que terminaba en una zona alejada que parecía tener límite con el cielo y el sonido del mar; el viento se hacía más fuerte al grado de revolver mi cabello en varias direcciones. Caminé hasta llegar al lugar mirando de un lado a otro el paisaje mientras sentía el aire pasar en fuertes ráfagas sonriendo de lo bien que se sentía el estar en este lugar. No pude evitar el recostarme sobre el pasto y clavar mi mirada en el extenso cielo azul que, aunque carecía de nubes, se veía tan próximo al piso que te daba la sensación de poder tocarlo si extendías las manos hacia él. Eso fue lo que hice, extendí los brazos hacia el manto celeste del cielo dejando que el viento moviera mis brazos de un lado a otro por su fuerza hasta notar que alguien parecía haberse sentado al frente mío, bajé mis manos despacio y del mismo modo levanté parte de mi cuerpo para mirar a un Pimpel sentado al frente de mí y con sus manos jugaba con unas hebras de pasto.

-¿Hola? –dije suave mientras me sentaba de forma correcta quedando al frente de él. Pero al escucharme dio un pequeño brinco de sorpresa y al ver mis acciones dio algunos movimientos para atrás. Le sonreí con la idea de verme más amable que antes y extendí mi mano tratando de saludarle, mas al instante se levantó y comenzó a correr y saltar para alejarse.

Según Croí, los Pimpel son criaturas muy nerviosas y es muy difícil hacerse su amigo o llamarles la atención como a otros familiares, lo preferible para atrapar a uno es ser un Pimpel o tener mucha "suerte". Supuse que lo que me faltaba realmente era cautela más que suerte. Por si no lo mencioné antes, Croí es una Pimpel y una de las más grandes en edad de los tres familiares de nuestra compañera. El mayor es Rapper, un Sabalí de grandes ojos verdes que aunque se ve amable puede llegar a tener mucho carácter y una actitud poco amable con quien no es de su agrado y a la larga eso le quita muchos puntos de suerte, el más pequeño es una Plumobec que ayudé a capturar, aún no sale a hacer sus exploraciones ya que es mi turno y nuestra compañera quería que fuese mayor para ayudarla a conseguir más cosas que pudiera traer lo necesario para que no nos faltara nada en casa, principalmente mi caro alimento especial.

Al final suspiré y me puse de pie, sacudí mis ropas y empecé a buscar lo que me habían enviado a hacer. Removí algunas de las hierbas del suelo tratando de encontrar algo llamativo mas entre la hierba solo había más hierba y un poco de tierra. Me tomó algunos minutos el seguir buscando, pero realmente no había nada que pudiera llevar a mi compañera, empezaba a frustrarme, necesitaba por lo menos algo pequeño que pudiera servir para cambiar por algunas maanas en un intercambio o algo así. Estaba por ponerme de pie cuando escuché un ruido detrás de mí y una voz muy suave que parecía estar susurrando a mi costado.

-Creo que te faltó buscar por allá.

Di un salto por la sorpresa volteando hacia atrás de mi topando mi mirada con un Plumobec adulto de cabello albino con manchas pequeñas azules en el mismo, movía su cola blanca con una pluma de un lado a otro, pasaba una de sus manos por su collar de plumas y sus grandes ojos azules parecían un profundo lago de aguas oscuras. Me miraba con una ligera sonrisa ladina y lentamente se levantaba quedando derecho extendiendo una de sus manos hacia mí. Pasé mi mirada de su mano a su sonrisa pasando un poco de saliva para dejarle que me ayudara a ponerme de pie.

-Gracias y también por el consejo –le dije con una suave risa nerviosa mirándolo de reojo sacudiendo mis prendas con mi mano libre sin notar que no me había soltado de la mano del Plumobec.

-Descuida, es todo un placer ayudarte –contestó con una voz ligeramente más grave que la de antes y antes de que pudiera soltar su mano me tomó de forma más firme jalándome hacia él para darme un beso muy suave en la mejilla. En ese momento pude sentir mi corazón dar un latido más fuerte y la sangre subir de forma acelerada a mis mejillas, mis manos empezaron a temblar un poco y sin mas retrocedí un poco tratando de soltar la mano de aquel extraño familiar.


	3. Lección de Afecto

Quería correr, pero las piernas simplemente no me respondían, pasé saliva haciendo mi mano ligeramente hacia atrás logrando soltarme del agarre de aquel Plumobec que me miraba con una sonrisa suave. Sonreí apenas con lo poco que me quedaba de control personal y antes de decir mas nada empecé a caminar de regreso al C.G., el tiempo había pasado y era momento de volver. Le escuché gritarme a lo lejos una clase de despedida, pero no voltee, seguí mi camino sin siquiera terminar de comprender los motivos de aquel Plumobec, tampoco era que quisiera conocerlos, pero me tenía con la cabeza dando vueltas.

Anteriormente en mis exploraciones me habían dado abrazos que generaban un poco de brillo rosado en mi pecho, pero nada como esto. El mismo brillo rosado con el que despertaba todos los días al comenzar la mañana. Rapper me dijo que incluso se podía ver un particular corazón en los ojos de cada familiar al despertar cada mañana. Nuestros compañeros le llamaban "Afecto", una esencia especial que debía ser llevada a una botella con forma de corazón. La botella se llena sola con solo colocarla frente a la nariz de cada familiar y el afecto se coloca ahí hasta que sea necesitado al momento de que este evolucione. Según sé, cada familiar tiene su propia botella de afecto y esta esencia no puede ser compartida con otros familiares aunque la necesiten. Los familiares que viven en vida salvaje no la necesitan ya que ellos evolucionan de otra manera. Cada que un familiar sale de su huevo, habiendo sido eclosionado por una incubadora de nuestros compañeros es cuando nacemos con la botella de corazón entre nuestras manos, que está llena con una mínima parte para que podamos movernos y obtener mejores objetos, también sirve para que nuestra suerte no disminuya debido a nuestros ánimos. Cuando el familiar es dejado en estado de reposo la botella se queda en la forma del huevo del familiar y esta mantiene la esencia general del mismo, aunque se mantiene en un llenado mínimo solo para mantener al familiar con vida. Bueno, este mismo brillo lo tenía ahora en mi pecho pero era más intenso que otras veces. No creí que por algo como eso podría ganar afecto y menos de una cantidad como esta.

Mis pies se movieron de forma rápida por todo el interior del C.G. y cuando menos me di cuenta, me encontraba cerca de mi compañera, estando ambos de pie en la sala del cristal, al parecer ella se encontraba hablando con esa mujer de cabellos negros y fuego en las manos. El ambiente se sentía particularmente más tranquilo de lo que solía estar en un lugar como este. Siempre era tenso cuando llegábamos mi compañera y yo al mismo y la mujer del cabello oscuro siempre parecía extrañamente alterada. En esta ocasión parecía una conversación casual no un griterío entre unos y otros. Finalmente mi compañera terminó su plática y cuando finalmente volteó a verme sonrió ampliamente diciéndome que la acompañara fuera de la sala; caminamos hasta el pasillo y ahí fue cuando me preguntó que le había traído. No fue difícil, mostrarle el pequeño resplandor en mi pecho y al instante entendió, buscó la pequeña botella entre sus cosas y la colocó cerca de mi nariz, El filtro rosado empezó a caer de la tapa de cristal como si fuera una pequeña fuente siendo decorada con brillos blancos y rosados hasta que terminó de fluir en unas ultimas gotas. Ella lo miró con cierta intriga para después pasar su mano por mi cabeza sonriendo ampliamente.

-Es mas de lo habitual, es increíble –dijo con voz suave volviendo a guardar la botella y al instante solo volvió a tomar el mapa mostrándome el mismo- ¿Qué tal si ahora haces un viaje más largo?

Asentí un par de veces con mi cabeza. Estaba muy consciente de que ella no podía entender mis palabras, eso lo tuve claro desde la primera vez que nos vimos. Al final me mostró el área que se encontraba a _las afueras del bosque_ diciendo que sería un buen lugar para continuar con la exploración y que no habría problema alguno con lo que pudiera encontrar, siempre un buen artículo podía ser bien aprovechado.

Luego de esa primer salida nada diferente pasó, seguí con la rutina diaria de todo familiar, yendo de un lugar a otro en el mapa sin encontrar nada interesante, salvo algunas cositas casuales, plantas especiales, rocas particulares, lo mismo de siempre. Empezaba a pensar que aquel encuentro con el Plumobec solo había sido una situación como cualquier otra, prefería que mi compañera no me enviara de nuevo ahí para evitar volver a verlo pero supongo que las cosas no siempre funcionan como uno las piensa o las quiere, el destino suele ser muy cambiante y a veces parece que hace las cosas solo para molestar. Pero aunque puedas llegar a pensar que esto pasó en el mismo lugar, me atrevo a decir que no estés tan seguro de ello.

Mi compañera pensó que el mejor lugar para terminar de agotar mis energías sería la playa, personalmente es uno de mis sitios favoritos luego del bosque del lado derecho. Así que nuevamente me puse en marcha, tomé toda la energía me quedaba y empecé a caminar por el sendero desde la puerta del C.G. yendo hasta el lado izquierdo para comenzar a quedar mas cerca del bosque y poder rodearlo sin necesidad de adentrarme tanto en él para evitar encontrar cosas que no podría recoger. Finalmente encontré el pequeño camino de arena y piedras más pequeñas que llegaba hasta la playa. Los enormes árboles del camino se hacían nuevamente más pequeños al estar cerca de la arena. Finalmente la oscuridad del bosque se apartó y el brillante sol que reflejaba en la arena mostró sus rayos frente a mí. Amaba estar ahí, aunque era muy caluroso se podía sentir la brisa marina rozando de forma suave la piel, el aroma salado que se mezclaba de forma armoniosa con el romper de las olas en la orilla era simplemente relajante, cerré mis ojos levantando ligeramente la cabeza hacia el cielo dando un par de pasos para adentrarme mas en el lugar. Mientras más me adentraba al lugar mas podía escuchar las voces de los otros familiares que buscaban diferentes objetos. Finalmente abrí los ojos viendo como el agua se removía por aquellos que estaban pescando y como la arena salía en varias direcciones por los que estaban tratando de obtener algunos cebos o algo interesante.

Decidí que un par de pez libélula le agradarían más a mi compañera ya que tendían a venderse bien o cambiarse por costales con el purreco de los ojos de colores diferentes. El agua era bastante clara y cerca de la orilla se podían ver a los peces saltar de un lado a otro e ir y venir con las olas. Arremangué mi traje dejando ambas mangas tras mis codos y empecé a dar algunos pasos dentro del agua, la verdad era una suerte que no tuviera que quitarme unos estorbosos zapatos y así también pudiera sentir el agua entre mis pies. Mire el agua con atención hasta ver que la ola empezaba a acercarse. Apenas sentí la corriente en mis tobillos pasé la mirada abajo teniendo en la mira a tres de estos peces; moví un poco mis dedos y respiré muy profundo, podría jurar que aguanté la respiración cuando metí las manos al agua y sujete a dos de estos con las mismas, se removían algo desesperados para tratar de escapar, pero antes que esto pasara moví mis manos en un pequeño círculo frente a mí con ambos peces en ellas y de a poco un hilo de agua fue subiendo creando una burbuja pequeña cuyo exterior era como cristal de una pecera en donde ambos peces podían nadar sin problemas y sin la preocupación de que pudieran escapar. Sonreí con satisfacción y empecé a caminar con esfera en mano para regresar a la arena y ver si aún quedaba alguno de esos cebos extraños, pero como dije antes, el destino hace jugadas muy extrañas.

Apenas dejé el agua sentí que algo viscoso se había enredado en mi tobillo, no pude avanzar y solo me vi a mí en cámara lenta empezar a caer sobre la arena blanca, abracé la esfera con los peces contra mi pecho y como pude di la vuelta para caer sobre mi espalda teniendo los ojos cerrados. Sentía la arena que cubría gran parte de mi cuerpo e incluso estar molestamente sobre mis mejillas. Podía ver ese peculiar brillo rojo que se ve por el sol a través de mis parpados cerrados, pero este no duró demasiado, fue bloqueado por lo que creí sería una nube bastante grande o algún Becola menor siendo curioso con mi apariencia y situación actual. Descarté la idea cuando sentí algo viscoso recorrerme el cuerpo empezando a subir por mi abdomen levantando mi ropa.

-Mira nada mas, eres un desastre, pequeño ratón.

Oí a una voz masculina hablarme y de golpe abrí los ojos y lo vi. Un Pulpatata mojado de pies a cabeza con algo de arena entre su anaranjado cabello ligeramente encrespado por la sal, tenía su par de ojos marrones puestos en mí y una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus labios que permitía a una vista astuta ver relucir sus pequeños pero afilados colmillos blancos. Podía sentir como poco a poco mi ropa se iba humedeciendo por el agua que resbalaba de este gato pegajoso y el cómo sus múltiples tentáculos se empezaban a colar entre mis otras prendas. Sabía en ese instante que él era el culpable de que tropezara y terminara en la arena porque uno de sus tentáculos aún seguía sujetándome el tobillo de forma muy aprensiva y de a poco dejaba caer mas el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío colocando una de sus mojadas piernas entre las mías.


	4. 7 a 8 puntos de afecto

-¿De qué estás hablando? – pregunté con molestia y algo de incomodidad al sentir sus tentáculos sobre mi piel recorriéndola de un lado a otro mientras separaba mas mis piernas con la ayuda de sus pegajosos tentáculos y sus húmedas piernas. Los otros seguían recorriendo lentamente mi piel por todos lados, es extraño, no lograba identificar del todo los lugares por los que pasaba, pero empezaba a molestarme. Apreté los labios un momento mientras sentía como aquel Pulpatata movía las manos lentamente para recorrer mi rostro con sus dedos cubiertos de la rasposa arena.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo con voz suave aun sonriendo mientras lentamente acercaba su rostro al mío para mirarme más de cerca acercando sus labios a mi cuello dando un suave suspiro. - Puedo ayudarte con tu desastre, si quieres.

Apreté un poco más los labios y en un momento antes de poder contestarle pude sentir uno de sus tentáculos rozando mi entrepierna. Ahogue un ruido en mi garganta en ese momento y estoy casi seguro de que aquel pulpatata dio una risa por la nariz muy cerca de mi cuello. Volvió a rozar mi entrepierna con su pegajoso tentáculo dejando más húmeda mi ropa en esta área y yo solo podía apretar mis labios tratando de no emitir sonido alguno hasta que un pujido salió por mi garganta. Sentía el color subir a mi rostro y su cuerpo cada vez mas cerca, sus manos recorrer el mío y sus labios cerca de los míos, podía sentir su aliento chocar contra mi piel y al sentirlo mas cerca cerré los ojos y apenas este logró hacer presión de una forma ansiosa sobre mi boca, haciéndome respirar profundo para aguantar el aire en mi pecho, pude escuchar una voz a un costado mientras de a poco volvía a abrir mis ojos escuché la conversación.

-Yo sé que no es de mi incumbencia, querido Pulpatata, pero creo que no deberías "comer" ratones a esta hora –dijo la voz del recién llegado que parecía bastante confiado. El sol apenas me dejaba ver quien era pero pude distinguir un par de redondas orejas y una peculiar cola con una especie de nube al final, cuando mis ojos pudieron distinguir mejor vi que se trataba nada menos que de un Liclion.

-Lo que yo haga con el ratón, no te afecta ¿o sí? – preguntó mi captor apretando un poco mas su agarre, yo, por otro lado, estaba a punto de gritar.

-En esta ocasión si me afecta, ya que, bueno, conozco al ratón y si tanto lo quieres, tendrás que venir conmigo –el sujeto de pie parecía hablar en serio en cada una de sus palabras, pero ¿conocernos? ni siquiera su voz me era familiar.

Antes de que pudiera reclamarle nada, el Liclion extraño tomó de entre sus manos algo de color negro. El Pulpatata se quedó embelesado de aquel extraño frasco y poco a poco empezó a aflojar su agarre tanto con las manos como con los tentáculos. Finalmente me soltó y acercó las manos al frasco, lo acercó o a su rostro pero apenas el frasco emitió un brillo el pulpatata apretó el frasco con las manos destrozándolo por completo, sus tentáculos me soltaron y se fue lo más rápido posible de regreso al mar. Mostré una expresión de asombro antes de dejar caer mi cabeza en la arena soltando finalmente todo el aire en un suspiro, miré el paisaje a mi alrededor un momento antes devolver a escuchar la voz del Licleon un poco mas cerca.

-Si vas a andar por estos lugares asegúrate de tener al menos un estuche de tinta a la mano, si no los atrapas podrías ahuyentarlos – me dijo en voz suave y alcancé a detectar un toque burlón en su voz, mas no era muy marcado, volví a tomar con fuerza la burbuja de cristal con los peces y pasé mi mirada a mi rescatador.

-Te agradezco la ayuda y sé que debo ir a todos lados con lo necesario pero es mi compañera quien trae los cebos, suele andar cerca cuando quiere un familiar nuevo pero esta vez…solo vine por un par de cosas y gastar energía –expliqué con voz tranquila mientras, lentamente, me sentaba en la arena aun teniendo parte de mi ropa húmeda.

-Para mí es un gusto ayudarte, pero creo que tu compañera debería andar por los alrededores siempre, pero no los puedo juzgar, yo vine solo aunque más preparado. –Me explicó sin apartar sus rosados ojo de mi rostro- ¿te importa si te pregunto algo? –agregó de la nada un tanto extrañado. Yo solo le miré confundido.

-No, adelante –contesté simple encogiéndome de hombros tratando de devolverle la intensa mirada con un nudo apretado en mi estómago.

-¿Por casualidad tu nombre es Zile o si acaso, lo conoces? –en esta ocasión se le escuchaba bastante inseguro de si aquellas serían las palabras más adecuadas para preguntar, aunque de mi parte solo abrí mas los ojos y creo que la boca porque no creía que un completo extraño realmente conociera mi nombre. No recordaba haber entablado conversación con otros familiares de los habitantes de Eel y menos con un Liclion.

-Bue…sí, me llamo Zile ¿cómo es que…? –apenas podía formular palabras en mi cabeza y antes de poder terminar de hablar le vi sonreír con amplitud mirándome como si se tratara de un encuentro de viejos amigos. Yo me limité a mirarle aun estando confundido y extremadamente sorprendido.

-Vaya, creí que jamás te volvería a ver, empezaba a pensar que te habrían devuelto al huevo en cuanto pude evolucionar, pero estaba seguro de que debías andar por estos lugares cuando desperté y vi que la chica que estaba conmigo no era la rubia de aquella ocasión. No sabía que serías tan diferente, pero esos ojos los reconocería en cualquier parte, casi ningún okanya sabe de ti, pero wow. –hablaba emocionado y sin poder dejar de mirarme o siquiera sonreír. Apenas dejé de pensar en lo extraño de la situación caí en cuenta de quién era. Esa mirada y esa particular piel morena, su cabello rizado oscuro con sus mechas rosadas e incluso la forma de sus brazos.

-Tú ¿eres el Liclion que atrapé cuando pequeño? ¿Eres ese Liclion al que le caí encima de sorpresa? –pregunté con sorpresa sin haberme dado cuenta de que me encontraba sentado diferente y mas cerca del mismo repasando con mi mirada cada rasgo de su rostro.

-Lo recordaste –dijo con una voz más suave y una sonrisa particularmente linda que hizo que el color subiera nuevamente a mis mejillas.

Asentí un poco rápido con la cabeza bajando la mirada haciéndome un centímetro o dos nuevamente hacia atrás apretando la esfera con los peces contra mi abdomen. Él solo dio una risa baja mirándome, levantó una de sus manos para pasar sus rizados cabellos hacia atrás mirando hacia el mar y luego devolvió su mirad a mí, con la misma mano tomó uno de los mechones de mi cabello y lo pasó detrás de mí oreja.

-Realmente has cambiado mucho, Zile, pero no te queda mal la forma adulta –me dijo en voz suave mientras quitaba un poco de arena de mi hombro. Yo no era más que una piedra que solo asentía despacio con la cabeza sin tener el valor de mirarle nuevamente a la cara. –Y si me permites decirlo, te ves bastante lindo con esos corazones en tus pupilas –agregó con un susurro un tanto cerca de mí.

Llevé mi mano a mi mejilla con las puntas de mis dedos cerca de uno de mis ojos volviendo a levantar la mirada mientras notaba que él se ponía nuevamente de pie y sacudía la arena de su ropa y luego extendía su mano a mí. No tuvo que decir nada, solo extendí mi mano para tomar la suya y me ayudó a levantarme así como a sacudir parte de la arena de mi ropa, mi cabello e incluso mis orejas y cola que había mantenido bajas casi en todo momento.

-Bueno, Zile, te acompaño de regreso al C.G. ya tenemos lo que buscábamos y casi el tiempo está al límite para volver – dijo con amplia sonrisa habiendo dejado de sacudirme.

-Sí, el tiempo casi se termina y mi compañera querrá verme en el momento exacto junto a ella para ver qué fue lo que atrapé – dijo con una risita sutil y algo nerviosa sin poder hacer que el sonrojo bajara de mis mejillas.

-Entonces vamos, te ayudaré a encontrar el camino más corto, me conozco bien este bosque –dijo dando un par de pasos en dirección a las grandes rocas y las arboledas. Yo solo asentí y le seguí los pasos, sentía que el corazón se me saldría del pecho de un momento a otro, nunca había creído que podría volver a verlo.

-Al volver al C.G. ¿crees que podríamos vernos nuevamente? –pregunté mientras comenzábamos a subir las rocas para volver al bosque o al menos cerca de este. Él detuvo sus movimientos y entonces volteó a verme con una sonrisa.

-Seguro que sí, si te dejan tomarte algún descanso en los alrededores del C.G. podremos vernos o en las misiones si coincidimos nuevamente.

Su respuesta me dio una completa paz interna y estoy seguro de que sonreí ya que el amplió su sonrisa al verme. Pronto ambos volvimos a retomar nuestros pasos logrando ver por entre las rocas algunas de las copas de los árboles.


	5. Cosas simples que aprender

Cuando estaba por entrar al bosque escuché de mi compañero una risa un tanto suave, detuve mis pasos y volví mi vista a él, que me miraba sonriendo de forma ladina.

-Nuestro camino es por allá –dijo señalando otra parte que rodeaba ligeramente el bosque, parecía un camino completamente opuesto a la dirección del C.G.

-¿Estás seguro? Siempre que vuelvo lo hago por aquí –pregunté extrañado inclinando mi cabeza ligeramente a un costado habiendo señalado el camino que suelo seguir y él se rio nuevamente.

-Descuida, el camino por acá es más rápido, te lo garantizo –afirmó seguro de lo que decía.

Le miré dubitativo un momento sin moverme a lo que él solo devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa bastante tranquila que por una u otra razón terminó por convencerme de que sus palabras eran ciertas, di un suave suspiro y comencé a caminar para quedar cerca de él y le sonreí de forma muy sutil.

-Está bien –dije finalmente y el amplió más su sonrisa, me tomó de la mano y empezó a caminar llevándome consigo.

El tiempo mientras íbamos caminando parecía que ni siquiera existía y mi mirada solo se centraba en quien tomaba mi mano y me llevaba, tal vez sería bastante raro que un Liclion llevara de la mano a un Okanya de regreso al C.G. Pero en ese mismo instante esa situación era lo que menos me importaba y creo que debía prestar más atención al camino ya que cuando menos me di cuenta nos encontrábamos en la sala de las puertas y el me miraba con una suave sonrisa que yo diría que era de ternura, parecía que había flotado hasta ese lugar.

-¿S-sucede algo? – pregunté con extrañeza mirando a mi compañero y luego a un costado cayendo en cuenta de que acaba de llegar casi a mi destino y no tenía idea cómo.

-No, nada…solo que, cuando gustes puedes soltar mi mano –me dijo con leve sonrisa y al instante volvieron las ideas a mi y sentí como si aterrizara de una nube de algodón de azúcar hasta el suelo y le solté despacio la mano.

-Claro…yo…lo siento –dije apenado, seguro que tenía las mejillas completamente rojas, ya que sentía una extraña sensación de calor en mi rostro.

-Descuida – me dijo nuevamente con una risa suave dejando que le soltara la mano dando un suspiro – Entonces creo que tengo que irme. Me deben estar esperando y supongo que a ti también.

Asentí con la cabeza dejando mi mirada en su rostro sin notarlo en un principio y decidiendo no dejar de hacerlo después. Me dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza y se despidió con una palabra que me fue difícil entender y moviendo su mano en un suave gesto salió del C.G. Di un suspiro muy suave apenas vi la puerta cerrada y entonces caminé hacia la habitación de mi compañera que era justo donde sabía que se encontraría.

La verdad todo lo que pasó en mi camino hasta este sitio también fue bastante disperso, no lo recuerdo del todo, sé que le di los objetos y fui al lugar donde los demás familiares estaban descansando y no reaccioné hasta tener la botella rosada sobre mi nariz, di un respingo y dejé que esta sustancia conocida como afecto llenara esta pequeña botella notando que parecía ser más de lo usual, alcancé a entender que mi compañera decía "increíble" al ver el contenido y sin más fue a guardarlo en su lugar. Dejé quieta mi mirada en aquel estante con la botella un momento hasta sentir la mirada de alguien más en mi espalda, entonces decidí voltear despacio y completamente extrañado hasta que mi mirada se viera encontrada con la de Rapper, el sabalí, que movía en su boca aquella pequeña hoja como si estuviera analizándome y de la nada soltó una pequeña risa por su nariz acompañado de una sonrisa ladina.

-Te fue bien –dijo en un tono bastante seguro y me atrevería a decir que satisfecho de sus palabras - ¿o me equivoco?

-No –contesté su pregunta pasando algo de saliva –el viaje de ida y vuelta fue bastante bueno, un inconveniente particular con un pulpatata extraño, pero todo bajo control.

Aclarado ese punto me quedé en mi lugar descansando pero el Sabalí no parecía convencido de este detalle.

-Entonces ¿el que estés tan lejos de aquí es cosa del pulpatata? –preguntó con un ligero aire de sarcasmo habiéndose acercado a donde yo me encontraba y me miraba con insistencia disimulada y cierta socarronería.

-¿A qué te refieres con "lejos"? –pregunté ladeando mi cabeza fingiendo realmente no entender aquella situación, pero parecía que no lo había hecho del todo bien porque su sonrisa solo se amplió y dijo solo con un movimiento de labios "a nada" y se volvió a su lugar con un aire de satisfacción como si pudiera realmente leer mis miradas o movimientos, incluso mis pensamientos.

Esta era una peculiar característica que él parecía tener conmigo, podía leerme siempre como un libro abierto y yo no sabía cómo cerrarme un poco a su profunda mirada acua y tarde o temprano, ya fuera por mi boca o su intuición, se terminaba enterando de lo que pasaba conmigo. Esto no le funcionaba con todos, parecía que con cada familiar mostraba una habilidad diferente que de un modo u otro era molesto para todos de formas diferentes y a él siempre le hacía bastante gracia. Lo curioso era que para nosotros, Rapper, era un completo misterio ya que él no nos había capturado ni ayudado a esto. Según nuestra compañera decía que era quien menos cosas había conseguido en sus excursiones pero al parecer aprendió más cosas allá afuera de lo que yo he podido ver aún en estado salvaje. Croí me dijo que lo único que sabía era que Rapper, al ser el primer familiar, lo habían tenido como huevo en "cautiverio" que siempre había pertenecido al cuartel general y que debido a su suerte no podía encontrar demasiadas cosas físicas en las exploraciones, que por eso lo habían cambiado por ella y que, aunque hablaban entre ellos, eran pocas las conversaciones que realmente trataban sobre él. Para mi buena suerte las conversaciones con él eran como la anterior, pocas palabras, preguntas que no llevaban a una respuesta clara y solo sus sarcasmos o palabras mudas al final y siempre me dejaba peor de como me había comenzado a hablar. Igual en esta ocasión no parecía tener mucha oportunidad de siquiera convencerle de seguir la conversación. Lo había intentado tantas veces siendo más pequeño que ahora solo me rendía con él.


End file.
